


Make It Pop

by copperbadge



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comic-Con, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim's going to do it" is going to get Matt Bomer in trouble some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Will make much more sense after watching **[this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je-xY7x42R4)** of Matt and Tim at Comic-Con, dancing to Tik Tok. Also that may redeem the song Tik Tok for you. 
> 
> Beta thanks to Anya and Dove, who did their best to make me awesome and corrected my spelling of Ke$ha.

Comic-Con was insane.

They'd both done the convention before, so they knew the ropes, but Matt never got over the craziness of it. Photo shoot? Sure. Interview with some website he'd never heard of? Bring it on. Singing impromptu a capella in front of a room full of people? Love it. On the spot demonstration of some video game that creepily identified your body movements and tracked them while you danced to Ke$ha? Well, Tim was going to do it.

Matt reflected that "Tim's going to do it" was going to get him in trouble eventually.

Matt couldn't dance, not real dancing, ballroom dancing or whatever. He'd done a lot of dancing in clubs, though, and he could keep up pretty well. Thirty seconds in, he stole a glance at Tim and almost burst out laughing; at least he wasn't going to be the worst dancer in the game. Tim danced like he was _trying_ to embarrass himself. Points for commitment, though.

Tim glanced back at him, caught his eye, and laughed. Matt grinned and kept dancing. He checked in every few moves, and he caught Tim tracking him as well. It was fun -- just being out from behind the panel tables, doing stupid shit like they were here to entertain themselves. When the song ended, Tim checked his score and groaned theatrically.

"It's all good," Matt said, slinging an arm around his neck. "You dance very well for an FBI agent."

"How are you such a tremendous dork?" Tim asked him.

"It takes practice," Matt assured him. Tim was very warm, slightly damp, and extremely close.

And Matt was married and Tim was married and, furthermore, straight. Matt swore off converting straight boys a _long_ time ago. Tim glanced at him sidelong, though, and Matt considered calling Simon. Simon was okay with a little messing around, and he was pretty sure Simon would even be okay with messing around with Tim because, well, Simon had _seen_ Tim.

Matt wasn't so sure _Tim_ would be okay with Matt messing around with him, but he was watching him pretty closely and hadn't bothered to duck out from under Matt's arm as they walked away from the stage.

"I'm going back to the hotel," Tim said, tipping his head in the direction of the exits. "I don't want to smell like dance funk all afternoon."

"I'll come along," Matt answered, letting go of his shoulders but walking very close. Not that you could avoid it, in this kind of crowd. Good excuse. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Simon.

_Tim. Y/N?_

Simon texted back quickly. _Married, straight, co-worker. Messy? If he's good, I am._

_Love you best always,_ Matt texted, smiling.

_Bring me swag,_ Simon answered. Matt shut off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"How's Simon?" Tim asked, as they stepped out of the crowds and into the hot San Diego sunlight.

"Sounds stressed. The kids are wearing him out," Matt answered.

"Yeah, Elisa shipped ours off to her mom's for the weekend, I think she's doing a spa," Tim said. "People need alone time sometimes."

"Secret to a great marriage?" Matt asked.

"You tell me," Tim said, looking richly amused. "Tim Y/N, huh?"

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to read over peoples' shoulders?" Matt asked, as they stepped into the hotel. The mob was all across the street at the con; the lobby was quiet. He pushed the elevator button and stepped away from Tim, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "I wasn't betting on a sure thing. Just covering the bases."

"Simon's okay with that?"

Matt shrugged. "Sometimes you need time off. It works for us," he added, defensive, walking into the open elevator. "Do you ever...?"

"Step out on Elisa? No," Tim said, as the doors closed. Matt opened his mouth to explain, but Tim put a palm in the middle of his chest and gave a solid shove that pushed him into the wall of the elevator. Matt found himself pressed between the wall and Tim's body, and it was always a little startling how huge the guy was up close. "We had a talk about you, though."

"Me?" Matt asked, wishing his voice wasn't quite so high and his erection wasn't quite so evident.

"I have a surprisingly checkered past," Tim said. "It's been a long time. She said if I ever got the chance, you were my one free pass."

Matt, despite his position, preened a little. "Me, huh?"

"Get over yourself," Tim murmured, and kissed him. "Dancing was fun."

"Dancing _was_ fun," Matt agreed. He arched his back a little, tipping his hips forward. Tim groaned into his mouth. "Hotel room?"

"Did Simon text you back Y?" Tim asked, grinning.

"He's worried this is going to be messy," Matt told him, as Tim pulled back and the doors opened. There was a security guy on their floor, and Matt tried to look like he hadn't just been humping his co-star in the elevator. Tim nodded casually to the guard and walked down to his room, keycarding in. Matt followed, then grabbed Tim's shoulder as the door was closing and pushed him back against the entryway wall.

"It's probably going to be messy," he said, pulling Tim's shirt up.

"Messy, I can deal with," Tim answered, tugging on his belt. He laughed suddenly. "Can you imagine the network's -- "

" -- all too clearly," Matt groaned.

"This stays between us," Tim said. Matt stopped trying to strip them both as fast as possible and leaned in, resting his forehead against Tim's.

"Yep. Between us," he said quietly. "You think we can keep from screwing it up?"

"I figure if Peter and Neal can manage it..." Tim trailed off. Matt laughed.

"You are so incredibly uncool, it's almost unbelievable," he said, letting Tim manhandle him onto the bed.

"Well, I'm in good company, then," Tim said. Matt tried to strip off his shirt without wrinkling it too badly, which was a good excuse not to admit that Tim had a point.

After that they were too distracted to argue about it, anyway.


End file.
